


What if we took the characters from The Queen's Thief and put them in Hogwarts

by AderaReam



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character Bios, F/F, F/M, For funsies, M/M, Multi, Sorting, just a mock up, most likely something I will never write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AderaReam/pseuds/AderaReam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorting the characters in my favorite series and giving them some bios, nothing more. Shenanigans are afoot. Maybe I'll write it someday, maybe I won't. If someone else wanted to take these and run with them I'd be chill with that too as long as they talk to me first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if we took the characters from The Queen's Thief and put them in Hogwarts

The Thief: Hogwarts AU

 

This is an AU that is set in the future where there is both magic and technology. The Statute of Secrecy has been repealed but most muggles still don’t know about magic (old habits die hard) and there are still magic only areas like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Not that such things make a whole lot of difference to an industrious thief with keen eyes and a head to find some mischief. Hogwarts is shifted to the Attolian Peninsula in this Universe and some of the Harry Potter characters are around as teachers, background characters and the like. Beaubaton is in Medea and Durmstrang is on the Greater Continent.

 

Ornon: Muggle, long suffering father of Eugenides. A retired army general who married into wealth. He doesn’t hold with all this magic nonsense and wishes his son would just go into the army like him. Gives Gen a sword.

 

Eugenia and Eugenides the Elder: Gen’s mother and maternal Grandfather. Both muggles but knew about the magical world. Eugenides would tell little Gen about magical people and creatures and his mother left him a journal she had written of corrected muggle fairytales as well as wizard ones.

 

Eugenides: Muggleborn wizard and thief extraordinaire.He goes to Hogwarts against his father's wishes with a sword in his pack, a wand in his hair, and nothing in his pockets but a book of fairytales and a few stolen Galleons. Gen wants to see his name in lights and wants everyone to know it. He gets sorted Slytherin and runs off at the mouth at every opportunity.

Super intelligent, and loved and hated in equal measure by his fellow students and teachers alike. A brilliant seeker, but not allowed on the team (too many detentions and missed practices.) He has found all of the secret places on the school grounds (some that even Dumbledore and the Marauders didn’t even know about) and dragged Costis along to see all of them.

Gen attached himself to Costis after he insulted Hufflepuffs and Costis punched him. At first he wanted to irritate Costis and push his buttons but he has a genuine regard for the straightforwardness of the other boy and his steadfast nature. Making him blush is also fun. Together, along with Aris who comes along to poke fun and Sophos and Heiro to be extra sets of eyes, they explore the castle and grounds and get into all sorts of mischief. Headmistress Phresine despairs of them.

Gen gets entered in the triwizard tournament in fourth year, along with Costis. Gen loses his hand saving Costis and they both want to ask Irene to the Yule ball but Costis gets shot down and Gen asks Costis instead (goads more like)

 

Costis: Hufflepuff, pureblood, Quidditch Captain and Keeper. Did Not Sign Up For This. He just wanted to go to school, get good enough grades to become an Auror and maybe, possibly, probably not sweep Irene off her feet. Instead he ends up in the Triwizard tournament as a fifth year, running for his life, hiding and fighting and saving and being saved by Gen.

 

Aristogiton: Costis’ best friend and fellow Hufflepuff. Gets pulled into Costis and Gen’s Shenanigans more often than not and just wishes they would figure out whether to fight or fuck so that he could stop being in the middle of all of the tension.

 

Helen: Muggle policewoman who works for the cooperative magical and muggle department tracking down criminals from both sides who venture into each other's worlds. She was chosen because she already has experience in the Magical world running after her little cousin (she is five years older than Gen) Gen and his friends are framed for a crime and she has to clear their names, she also meets and falls in love with Sophos.

 

Sophos: Half-blood but never knew his mother, he was raised completely as a wizard. He was placed in Ravenclaw and flourished under the tutelage of Magus, his head of house. His father had a “heart attack” and Magus took in Sophos. He idolized Gen and looked up to him, despite them being in the same year. Fell in love with Helen at first sight but waited until his name was cleared to pursue her.

 

Irene: pureblood, Gryffindor and hates it. Her entire family were Ravenclaws and Slytherins. She wants to please her father but she also wants to do things her own way, the best way for herself and the people she cares about and the ones she is responsible for. She goes with Nahuseresh to the Yule ball but she hates him and doesn’t trust him, eventually she puts her foot down and exposes a scandal of her father’s (selling votes in the Wizengamot) he tries to disown her but can’t do that while in hiding so she transfers the family accounts to her name (goblins don’t care about adulthood, they actually like her because she knows how to make a deal and manage her money) and shuts him out completely. Gets pulled into Gen’s madness along with everyone else.

  


Magus: A true Ravenclaw and head of Ravenclaw house. He is a pureblood and his family has ties to Sophos’. He teaches Herbology and also chaperones the Dueling Club with Teleus. Takes Sophos in after his father dies and hides Sophos, Gen, and the others from the law. He doesn’t know what to think of Helen at first because of her muggle status but she has a good head on her shoulders and he is happy to add her to the family after a while. His own son, Ambiades is a disappointment and a traitor who sells out gen and the others.

 

Ambiades: Magus’ son, pureblood, Slytherin. In the same year as Irene making him two years older than Gen. He is galled that Eugenides, a mudblood with nothing to his name, is so much better than him at, well, everything. He also doesn’t like that Sophos seems to be his father’s favorite. He falls in with Nahuseresh and sells out Sophos and the others only to die himself at the hands of the Mede.

 

Pol: Magus’ partner, halfblood, Hufflepuff. A skilled duelist and auror. He retired before the story starts but keeps up with his training. He and Magus got married a few years before he retired, when Ambiades was around eight years old. He loved Ambiades like his own son but knew he missed his mother. Also has family ties to Sophos, he was once contracted to be Sophos’ father’s bodyguard before becoming an auror. Dies getting Gen, Sophos and the others away from the Mede.

 

Relius: Muggleborn, Slytherin, teaches Transfiguration. He takes Irene under his wing as soon as he realizes her potential. He know how to change things, even without magic, and helps her change herself into what she needs to be. He and his husband, Teleus, take her in when her father goes on the run and both of them love her as their own. The love Costis too, but it took a long time for them to warm up to Gen, but they couldn’t deny that he had saved Costis’ life in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

 

Teleus: pureblood, Hufflepuff, teaches flying to first years and is assistant headmaster at hogwarts (ostensibly, Relius does most of the hard work) he taught Costis swordsmanship and waits patiently for the day that Costis and Irene get married (he didn’t expect having to add Gen to the mix, but no one expects Eugenides)

 

Sejanus: pureblood, Slytherin. Has it in for Gen for being a mudblood, mouthy, upstart. Also for stealing his brother’s girlfriend (may also harbor a slight crush on Gen and feel conflicted about that)

 

Dite: pureblood, Gryffindor. Just wants to play music okay? Also wants Irene to notice him but it's like falling in love with a landslide. Spends a lot of time in the Charms classroom playing music. He is the unintentional heartthrob right behind Costis (who is oblivious to everything at the best of times) and Legarus (there is nothing unintentional about his heartthrob status)

 

Heiro: pureblood, ravenclaw. Gen’s best friend that isn’t Costis. She convinces him to join drama club and he helps pick out all of her outfits and they have each other’s backs when someone comes at them for being small. A gifted healer and knows how to blend in, she and Helen get along splendidly.

  
  


Other Characters (years are marked in relation to Gen’s 1st year)

 

  * Hamiathes- Nicholas Flamel
  * Galen- Potions Professor, Hufflepuff
  * Petrus- School Healer, Ravenclaw
  * Agape- muggle
  * Philologos- Student, Slytherin, 1st year
  * Hilarion- Student, Hufflepuff, 3rd year
  * Themis- Student, Slytherin, 3rd year
  * Legarus- Student, Ravenclaw, 2nd year
  * Nahuseresh- Student, Beaubaton, 4th year
  * Kamet- Student, Beaubaton, 3rd year



 

Relationships (onesided will be written next to the one who is in love)

 

  * Ornon / Eugenia
  * Pol / Magus
  * Relius / Teleus
  * Sophos / Helen
  * Gen / Irene / Costis
  * Heiro / Agape / Aristogiton
  * Themis / Legarus
  * Philologos / Hilarion
  * Sejanus (onesided) / Gen
  * Heiro (onesided) / Gen
  * Philologos (onesided) / Gen
  * Dite (onesided) / Irene
  * Nahuseresh (onesided) / Irene
  * Kamet (onesided) / Irene
  * Kamet (onesided) / Nahuseresh
  * Themis (onesided) / Nahuseresh




End file.
